When a user intended to move a call from a desk phone to a mobile terminal, he/she can transfer the call using a transfer flow, or pressed a shortcut button of the desk phone to move the call to a mobile terminal of a number designated to the shortcut button.
And, when the user was in conversation through the mobile terminal, he/she may not be able to move a call from the mobile terminal to the desk phone, or could receive a service of only an extension call connected to an enterprise server.
In a case where the user used a service of call move between terminals in a terminal interworking with the enterprise server and providing a conversation service, there can be a limit that he/she could receive a service of only a call connected through the enterprise server.
That is, in a case where the user is making a mobile communication call through a 3-Generation/Long Term Evolution (3G/LTE) system, that the user may not be able to move a call to the desk phone even when desiring to do so.